SVD
Far Cry 3 *SVD - $1,100 or free after liberating 3 Radio Towers Far Cry 4 *SVD - $35,000 Far Cry 5 *SVD - Ownership of the Hours of Darkness expansion Hours of Darkness *Found in the world Far Cry New Dawn *152 Duct Tape *82 Gears |attachments = Far Cry 2 *Reliability Upgrade - *Accuracy Upgrade - *Ammunition Upgrade - Far Cry 3 *??? Far Cry 4 *??? Far Cry 5 *Extended Magazine *Cylinder Square *Suppressor Square *Enhanced Scope |stats = Far Cry 2 *Damage: 7/10 *Range: 10/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Reliability: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 3/10 Far Cry 3 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Damage: 5/10 *Range: 5/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 3/10 Far Cry 4 *??? Far Cry 5 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Damage: 6/10 *Range: 7/10 *Rate of Fire: 5/10 *Handling: 4/10 |magazine = Far Cry 2 *10 Rounds Far Cry 3 *5 Rounds Far Cry 4 *5 Rounds Far Cry 5 *5 Rounds *10 Rounds (with Extended Magazine) |variants = Far Cry 2 *Dragunov SVD Far Cry 3 *SVD Far Cry 4 *SVD Far Cry 5 *SVD Hours of Darkness *SVD *Suppressed SVD Far Cry New Dawn *Rusty SVD *"Claymore" SVD }} The Dragunov SVD is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that appears in Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5, and the Hours of Darkness expansion. ''Far Cry 2 The '''Dragunov SVD' can be purchased after completing four Convoy Missions for the weapon shop. Enemies also wield this weapon. The Dragunov is the weakest sniper rifle in the game, however it also has the highest fire rate, largest magazine size, and is the the most durable weapon (Compared to other sniper rifles). As with all other weapons, a headshot will still be a one-hit kill. Being the least powerful sniper rifle in terms of firepower, the Dragunov is one of the most tactical weapons in game. Manipulation of enemy AI is made relatively easy with this rifle. For example, a player can use this rifle to wound an enemy by shooting him in the leg, and rather than finishing the job, wait for the enemy to call for help. When a friend comes to the aid of the wounded mercenary, the player can easily finish the two of them off with a well-placed shot, or even wound both of them and use them as bait. The Dragunov is a very good rifle for wounding rather than killing outright; the M1903 requires more careful aiming and does not allow for quick sharpshooting and the AS50 usually kills with one shot anywhere on the upper body. Due to its high fire rate, the Dragunov can be fired rapidly at close range for self-defense if you run into an unexpected enemy at close range. However, it is still recommended to use a submachine gun or light machinegun to deal with enemies at close range. Gallery Dragunov SVD.jpg|The stats of the SVD in Far Cry 2 SVD first person.png|The Dragunov SVD in game. SVD scope.png|Scoped in. SVD reloading.png|Reloading. SVD pulling the charging handle.png|Ditto ''Far Cry 3 The '''SVD' appears once again in Far Cry 3. This weapon will become free after deactivating 3 Radio Towers. The SVD is a semi-automatic sniper rifle and the standard weapon of Pirate snipers. The SVD is the starting sniper rifle which can be quickly and easily unlocked. The sniper rife favors medium range combat. Players who prefer a high-damage, medium range playstyle benefit from the use of this weapon since it can kill all enemies, except Heavies, with two shots to any body part. Due to being semi-automatic it tends to consume ammo rather quickly so larger ammo purchases are a necessity. Because of this, the SVD is the weakest weapon in the game, similar to the F1, STG-90, and the 6P9. However unlike the latter, the SVD does not have any attachments at all and lacks a signature weapon based on the SVD. Even then, the M-700 should be equipped and modified with a silencer to increase the choices of tactical or stealth play. The SVD should not be recommended. Multiplayer The SVD is available in multiplayer at level 33, this time with a number of unlockable attachments. The SVD in both campaign and multiplayer is a good choice for someone who wants a rifle that is capable of getting two or more shots off in a quick time period. Trivia * In Far Cry 3, the handbook describes that the SVD the Pirates (and by extension, Jason) use is a Chinese copy; likely meaning that it is not an actual Russian-made SVD, but rather a Norinco NDM-86.2018 June 18, . Retrieved 2018 June 20. **The text mentions that it can give you lead poisoning; this can be interpreted literally as the lead-based bullet many weapons use would cause it, or metaphorically as a reference to cheaply manufactured Chinese goods using lead based paint.2018 April 30, . Retrieved 2018 June 11. *Applying the Wood paint on the SVD makes it similar in appearance with its Far Cry 2 incarnation. *The SVD is one of the weapons in Far Cry 3 that lacks attachments in the campaign. *Likely for balancing reasons, the SVD in Far Cry 3 only holds 5 rounds in the magazine, as compared to the 10 rounds the weapon held in Far Cry 2. Gallery (FC3) SVD Icon.png|The SVD icon as it appears in Far Cry 3 FC3 SVD First-Person View.png|First-person view of the SVD. FC3 SVD Scope.png|The scope of the SVD. SVD info.jpg|The stats of the SVD in Far Cry 3 ''Far Cry 4 The '''SVD' appears again in Far Cry 4. It costs $35,000 in game but can be easily acquired for free by obtaining them from Royal Army snipers. It's a good sniper rifle for beginners who prefer damage over stealth, sharing a near identical damage output with the M-700 with the advantage of semi-automatic fire. However, it still does not support attachments, meaning it is incapable of stealth due to the lack of support for suppressors, and cannot have its magazine size increased, meaning that the player will have to do frequent reloads. Another disadvantage is that it cannot one shot most enemies, unless the player can reliably score headshots. A good replacement for those that prefer stealth over damage is the M-700, the other easily obtainable sniper rifle that has the advantage of supporting two attachments, but fires only in bolt-action. Like many other weapons in the Far Cry series the Far Cry 4 SVD is also flipped having the charging handle on the left side, when original weapon has it on the right side. Gallery FC4 SVD First-Person View.png|First-person view of the SVD. FC4 SVD Scope.png|The scope of the SVD. 04-svd_opt.png|Full view of SVD ''Far Cry 5 The '''SVD' appears in Far Cry 5, and was added at the same time to the base game as the release of the Hours of Darkness expansion. Fc5 weapon svd.jpg|SVD Fc5 weapon svd scope.jpg|Enhanced Scope Fc5 weapon svd suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon svd supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon svd hip.jpg|The base SVD, from the hip Fc5 weapon svd iron.jpg|Ditto, iron sights Fc5 weapon svd reload1.jpg|Reloading, part 1 Fc5 weapon svd reload2.jpg|Reloading, part 2 Fc5 weapon svd reload3.jpg|Reloading, part 3 Fc5 weapon svd reload4.jpg|Reloading, part 4 Fc5 weapon svd reload5.jpg|Reloading, part 5 Fc5 weapon svd modded hip.jpg|Fully modded, from the hip. Fc5 weapon svd modded iron.jpg|Ditto, iron sights. Note the red scope overlay compared to the default black. ''Hours of Darkness The '''SVD' appears in the Hours of Darkness expansion for Far Cry 5. The SVD can be found scattered throughout the valley, both as loot drops and on the bodies of dead Viet Cong and NVA snipers. A suppressed version can be found near Major Vong on a case outside the shack directly opposite the camp on the North river bank. ''Far Cry New Dawn Rusty SVD= The Rusty SVD is the first Sniper Rifle acquired by the player. it seems to deal the highest amount of damage in one shot out of all of the rank 1 weapons, although it quickly becomes of little use. Perhaps due to its decayed nature, the reload is noticeably longer than normal. "Claymore" SVD= The "Claymore" SVD is a downloadable weapon available through pre-order or the season pass. its magazine is bronze in color, and it has a telescope on top to serve as an improvised scope. there also appears to be a bicycle wire-lock holding the stock together. Trivia *After being added to ''Far Cry 5, putting a suppressor on the SVD removes any sound the weapon makes during firing, as it does not have a suppressed firing sound.2018 June 11, Far Cry 5: In-Game Behavior. **This was fixed by the release of the Lost On Mars expansion.2018 July 28, Far Cry 5: In-Game Behavior. References de:Dragonow SVD Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons